Birth of a human, death of a Spartan
by SE-Saber
Summary: Spartan 117, the hero, is persumed dead by all. Countless searches have gone out, and his tracking tag is gone. Is humanity's hero dead or is he hiding? Please R
1. The Separation

Opening notes: This is my third story, and a far cry from what really happens.

I don't know if this has done before. If it has, look for it and read that. It's probably better.

An enormous ripping noise tore through the ship and thousands of metal shards flew forth, downing the Chief's shields.

Not even the Chiefs' helmet could block out the noise.

The ship had torn in two.

"AAAHHHH!"

The Chief stared at the other half of the ship as it floated into the abyss.

"Chief! Chief! Can you hear me? Are you all right? CHIE….KKKKK"

"Who was that?" Demanded Master Chief. "What just happened!?"

A beeping noise alerted Chief that he was now using his stored oxygen.

"That was Arbiter. How could you not tell?"

"I don't know."

"Never mind."

"How are we going to get out of here? Is there a radio? A banshee? ANYTHING?"

The Chief was panicking. Not something he had done for 36 years.

"Calm down, you have three hours of air. We need to either find someway out or get to a cyro tube."

"Cortana, that's suicide. I only have three hours of air."

"Do you really think that engineers wouldn't put huge amounts of air into a cyro tube? Some journeys can even last a week! Now, I will say something now that I will probably never have to say again. Get a hold of yourself. You've been in worse situations."

"Yes but those situations involved lots of flood, and a lot of shotgun shells. And look around Cortana. We're in a cargo bay. No recorded UNSC ship has cyros in the cargo bay."

"This is an old ship. This ship was getting old even before the covenant attacked humanity."

Gathering his wits, Master Chief tore through the cargo bay.

A lone infection form popped out of an exposed heating duct and attacked the Chief.

Having lost his weapons, Master Chief kicked it like a football. It was dead the moment he made contact.

"What are flood doing here? How can they breathe?"

"They don't breathe."

Master Chief turned the corner and saw twelve combat forms turn towards him. On instinct, he grabbed the closest thing to him, a pipe.

The first form launched itself at him, easily fifteen feet in the air. The Chief swung the pipe so hard, the form instantly exploded. What was left rained backwards towards the other flood.

Swinging around, master chief halved the flood. He swung around again, and with extreme force, beheaded six other forms.

A form opened up with a pistol. Master Chief rolled forward towards it and momentum carried him until he pulverized the form against the wall. As the pistol dropped, He caught it, crouched and swung around, delivering three headshots into the remaining flood. As their bodies hit the floor, the last pieces of the first fallen flood hit the ground.

"You're slowing up."

"A lack of weapons counts for that."

"You have two shots left."

"I still have the pipe."

"Primitive."

Out if nowhere, flood burst from the corner and swarmed the Chief. He swung his pipe randomly with huge success.

A grotesquely distorted carrier form flopped down in front of the Chief.

As the infection forms flew out, the Chief batted them out of the air.

"Any idea where a cyro tube could be?"

"No."

"You know this is a pretty big cargo hold."

"These corridors are for maintenance."

"Now I'm starting to think we should search for an escape pod."

"You don't have that much time."

"I realize that."

"Alright," Blurted Master Chief, "We searched every corridor-"

"Not that one." Cortana was getting impatient.

And lo and behold, a cyro tube.

"Bout time." Grunted the Chief. "But could the flood open it?"

"If you put me into the ship they won't."

Chief swung himself around and threw himself into the cyro tube.

As the gases flooded the tight tube, the Chief fell asleep wondering what would happen to him when he came out.

Final notes: Please R&R. It's my first story about the Chief. And I had to change some details about the story to make it plausible. Also, check out my other story: A Hole in the Wall. And minimal fans of _that_ story, I'm sorry, update _will_ come, don't know when.


	2. Pain and Paridise

Opening notes: WHOOOO!! I am SOOOOO sorry for the delay! I am so sorry to all the minimal fans who are deluded enough to enjoy my stories. Also, this is the chapter where things take a dramatic turn. And is too much to ask for reviews? I mean seriously. Please? (This is really cheesy and hard to follow. If have any comments or questions, review. I will try to answer.

Cortana watched as the Master Chief climbed into the cyro tube. What would happen to humanity's hero?

**Unknown System**, **77 Years after Master Chief's disappearance.**

Uggghh. The Chief felt a burning sensation as the cyro tube slowly unfroze him.

"Cortana? Are you there?"

"Yes."

"How long have I been frozen? A couple of weeks?"

"77 years."

"No."

"Sadly, yes."

"Why was I awoken?"

"The cyro's air is gone. Completely."

"Anything else?"

"We are going to crash into a medium sized planet, previously unrecorded by the UNSC."

"Weren't we going to crash into that other planet?"

"We came in too slow and its gravity field slung shot us around in another direction."

"After all that time, shouldn't you be dead then?"

"Yes. I should. But being in half a ship has dropped my processing power by quite a bit, and has resulted in me living longer, resulting in 77 years to myself."

"ETA to crash?"

"Two minutes."

And as if on cue, flames started to lick around the side of the ship.

The floor felt warm. Not warm, hot. VERY hot.

Master Chief heard some flood scream. A few approached, and the Chief beat them to a pulp with his pipe.

The half-ship rumbled, and then began to deteriorate.

"Chief! Jump!"

"Isn't that a myth?"

"DO IT!!!"

With no time to spare, the Chief jumped.

A enormous explosion rocked the ship, and debris flew damaging Chief's shields.

Contact.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

Blurry view, unconsciousness, blurry view, unconsciousness.

"Ugh."  
The Chief struggled upwards.

Cortana.

Master Chief ripped her chip out of the socket and slammed it into the back of his helmet.

Ice.

Pain.

How did the socket survive? How did he?

The Chief slipped into unconsciousness, and slumped to the ground.

When he awoke, the Chief ran from the wreckage. He fell down and started running again.

Why was he running?

Flood! Kill the flood! They were everywhere! Kill, kill, kill! Blackness.

The Chief awoke, no longer delirious. "Cortana?"

Silence.

He looked ahead and saw a brute. He took a whiff and realized it was not imaginary. It was chasing a civilian. A girl. A six-year old girl. She screamed as it chased her.

The Chief ran as fast as he could. Save the civilian, save the civilian.

He was too late. The brute reached the girl and…tossed her up?

The little girl shrieked with laughter as she was thrown.

What the hell?

The brute turned and saw Master Chief standing there like an idiot.

The brute heaved the girl onto its shoulders and ran to the Chief. Having no time to dodge, the Chief dropped to a defensive position.

But before it reached him, the Brute stopped.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" Grunted the Brute.

"Are you an angel?" The Girl inquired.

"No. No I am not. I am Spartan 117."

The girl and brute exchanged a glance.

"Is there any form of communication in which I can contact the UNSC?" The Chief asked.

"The UNSC is dead." The brute growled.

"No army, no marines, no navy, no nothing?"

"Not even the covenant," The brute spat on the ground and continued. "have any military any more."

The girl said quietly, "Spartan 117 isn't a name. You must have another."

"I do. My name is John."

"My name is Marissa. Welcome to Paradise. Or that's at least what mommy and daddy call it."

The Chief wanted nothing to do with what was going on.

Final notes: How was it? Hey A Hole in The Wall fans, a chap is coming soon!


	3. Rebirth

Opening notes: I am SO sorry for the delay (Becoming routine isn't it?) I really like this chapter for some reason. It's cool.

"In paradise, the lost find alternate paths to return." 

_Oceanic Proverb _

"Paradise?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Well it sounds very tempting. But I think I must be leaving.

"On what?" Said the girl

"What do you mean 'on what'? There must be some kind of boat to get me off here."

"That's where you're wrong," Replied the Brute. "We cut off communication from the rest of civilization."

John was in shock. "But _why_?"

"We are happy here. Contact with others will end it for sure."

"How do you know?"

"It happened before."

"…"

"Here. We'll take you to the city."

"There's a city?"

"Of course! Did you think we lived in huts?"

"Not really."

They started walking.

"If this is paradise, you must all be rich?"

"No. There is no concept of money or work here at _all_."  
"Then how do you get food? How do you build buildings?"

"We have sentinels. We have them to scavenge for food. To build our buildings. Of course we've modded them to fit our needs."

"Where did you get sentinels?"

"Oh the humans found hundreds of them. In a pile. We can build a skyscraper in a few days."

"How did the Covenant make peace with the humans here?"

"That's a long story."

"It looks like a long walk."

The Brute laughed.

"Then indeed I shall tell you. 200 years ago we hadn't even started watching you."

"Oh I love this story!" Cried the girl.

The Brute grinned. "If we had come 100 years ago this planet would be glass. Well anyway, 200 years ago the cruiser carrying 300 Covenant crashed on this planet .the majority of the crew were Unggoy. There were 175. There were 75 Sangheili, and 50 Jiralhanae. All of the Sangheili lived, as did the Jiralhanae. 100 Unggoy died."

John asked, "One cruiser?"

"Yes. Before crashing. This is going to sound kind of stupid. An Unggoy tripped when it was computing jump coordinates. He fell directly on the board. He scrambled the coordinates and hit the button. It jumped _fast_. The rest of the fleet couldn't trace it. It crashed. The humans circled around it. It had crushed their COM tower."

"Of course." John cut in.

"The humans had no way of contacting _anything_. The Covenant COM channel was gone as well. The cruiser's crew waited for another ship to find them. None did. Many of the crew were seriously injured. The humans cared for them. We were very appreciative. They gradually introduced their culture to us. In time, we forgot about the Covenant. Their mentally unstable prophets. We became as human as we could. We were all ashamed of our origins. We became Christians. That is why my name is David." I am a pastor at our church."

John was at a loss of words. A brute _Christian_? A brute _PASTOR_??

"You seem shocked John."

"I am."

"You have established no intelligence beyond the UNSC and experience. After we forgot about our origins, we used our technology and the human's willing to build a Utopia. And that sums it up. In a nutshell. Oh it looks like we're here."

And John looked up. Before him a crystal clear ocean of rumbling waves and surfs. In the distance, John saw a group of Elites and teenagers playing volleyball. Grunts were playing football, and a Brute was surfing. Many more Covenant and humans were lounging about on beach towels. Palm trees were spread liberally about the beach.

Behind the beach was a small-sized city. It shined with brilliant archeology. A combination of the humans practicality and the Covenants organic style.

The brute started to speak. "Welcome to the sole city of Oceania, Atlantis."

Final notes: How was it? Tell me. Please?


	4. Revelation

Opening Notes: Wow. I have no idea what to say, except for the fact that the majority of people who are so deluded enough to enjoy my story thought it was dead. Well, I can't tell you how happy I am to tell you otherwise. Enjoy the chapter.

John looked at the multitude of people on the beach. Some laughed at him and pointed. Then they waved.

David started to speak. "They know nothing of the SPARTAN project. To them, you are a person wearing a very strange scuba suit."

"You're kidding."

"No. Not in the slightest." The brute said with a grin.

John took another look around the beach. There were covenant and human children alike playing tag.

"You're wondering how this could happen." Said David.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Of course I left out a few details. The first story I told you was the brief version."

"What do you mean?"

"You've killed enough covenant to understand that they are all fanatics."

John nodded.

"There was no way the covenant would accept the humans so quickly. The covenant thought of the humans as scum. They were too blinded by the prophets-" The Brute stopped to spit. "-to realize that the humans had saved them."

"I see."

The brute smiled. "The timing of this next part still surprises me. Now this can get slightly confusing. The UNSC saw that their small colony on Oceania COM went out. They sent a ship out to investigate. By the time the ship finally arrived, the covenant were destroying the city. From all the ship could tell, the colony was destroyed. In reality, it was only severely damaged. The first thing the ship saw was the crater the covenant cruiser made. They immediately logged it as a meteorite and turned around and went home."

"That's unlikely. The ship would have at least landed a few people to check things out."

"Three hundred years ago, the technology available to humans was extremely primitive, and still, they placed their trust in it. Now where was I? Ah, yes. The fighting. Well, the humans were about to be killed, and then the inexplicable happened."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the rest of the stuff you told me is as well."

The Brute laughed. "Run along child." The brute said to the girl, who had been listening the entire time.

"Bye-Bye pastor. And you too…um…John."

"Well," John said watching the child sprint to her parents. "What happened next?"

"What happened next you say? Well, the forerunners gave us some insight."

Final Notes: How was it? Please tell me. Oh, yeah my email is up now if you have any questions. A Hole in the Wall chap. not coming very soon (sozz). Now to address some valid points made by Hasmock and Rikkod. They told me to "get your facts straight" or to "rewrite or quit while you're ahead.". Needless to say this disturbed me. Not only did I say I "changed some details in order to make it fit", another intelligent reader pointed this fact out. And if you didn't notice it then, I'll restate. I NEED TO CHANGE SOME DETAILS IN ORDER TO MAKE THE STORY FIT. But, despite that, I'm sure those details mean _lots_ to the story, so I'll try to do better. However, getting details like the ones mentioned _can_ be difficult when you have a life.


End file.
